Mother of embarrassment
by Kindred01
Summary: Thorin's mother is a live and she telling tells of Thorin's youth.


**(Not yet edited a requested )**

Bilbo smiles, as he watches Thorin hug and older lady Dwarf pulling away Thorin guided her over to Bilbo who stood there waiting contently as he watched the small family that soon Bilbo hopes will become a large family. "Mother I would like you to me my consort Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." Bilbo gave a slight blush at the title but he stilled bowed

"Don't bow for my dear, let me look at you." She told Bilbo, Bilbo stood up straight and let her look at him "Are all you Hobbit's hairless apart from your feet?" she asked

"Mother?" Thorin groaned, Bilbo chuckled

"No there are some that are very hairy they almost look like small bears." He told her with a smile, she laughed and pulled the Hobbit into a bond crushing hug

"Mother he needs to breath." The dark hair Dwarf told her.

They walked back into Erebor Bilbo one side of her and Thorin the other side helping her back inside "Your old chambers have been clean and ready for your use again." Thorin told her, she smiled

"Thank you." She said "When is the wedding? And don't say it was a privet one because Thorn dear I will having you handing by your ankles when you were a child." Thorin rolled his eyes and grunted

"No we haven't had a privet wedding it wouldn't be a privet wedding without you there." He told her

"We...We haven't gotten that fair in planning." Bilbo said

"Well aren't you happy I'm here." She beamed, as they walked her to her Chambers.

Later on that day Bilbo and Thorin was sat with each other, the Hobbit was on the Dwarf's lap sleeping after having a heavy meal, this made Thorin very happy to have his sleeping Hobbit curled up against him. To Thorin it was moment like these that he wished he could have frozen just to watch it again and again but every moment always get ruined. The door to his Chambers were pushed open and in walked Thorin's mother, Bilbo jumped up from his sleep his eyes looking around worriedly at the noise to many times has the hobbit's sleep been disturbed over the last months that it has left his in a worried state "What are you two doing up here." Thorin's mother said

"Sleeping." Thorin informed her with a growl

"Don't growl at me." She said taking a seat next to a half shocked Bilbo.

Thorin watched her pour herself a tea and pull a biscuits from the try, "What can we do for you mother." Thorin asked, she looked at him and smiled

"I hear we're having another Hobbit guest coming to live with us?" she asked, Bilbo nodded and took the tea she made him

"Oh thank you. Yes my nephew his mother and father died a couple of months ago." He said with a sniff

"Oh you poor dear." She said "How old is this youngling." She asked as she sipped her tea

"Only 7, he likes getting into trouble."

"Oh like his uncle then." Thorin chuckled; Bilbo blushed and smiled at him

"Ummm yes I would say the same for Kili and Fili they are just like their uncle." The lady dwarf said with a smile at Thorin.

"Fili and Kili like Thorin?" Bilbo asked looking back at his lover, who shrugged

"When I was young of course."

"Of course." Bilbo said

"And foolish." Thorin added as he gave his mother daggers.

She smiled sweetly at him before turning to Bilbo and looked at the golden blonde Halfling "Bilbo did Thorin ever tell you about his childhood?" She asked,

"No he didn't." Bilbo smiled, Thorin looked like he die at that moment

"Mother I don't think Bilbo would like to hear about my childhood."

"Of course he does." She said pouring more tea out or them "Now…" she said as she settled herself down more "I don't know how much you know about Dwarf customs but when a dwarf braids another Dwarf's hair it show their intentions as I can see you have let Thorin braid you hair." She said touched the small braid behind Bilbo's ear the Hobbit smiled "And I see you have done Thorin's as well, good job by the way."

"Thank you." Bilbo blushed

"Any how as a young Dwarf Thorin would braid any Dwarf hair's he could fine it would get him into lots of trouble as a youngling." Bilbo sniggered as he looked at Thorin who was trying drowned himself in his tea.

Later as Bilbo stood on a stool as other Lady Dwarf's worked on the white gown he was going to wear. "Why do I have to wear a dress?" He asked looking up at the Thorin's mother

"It's a royal dress gown Bilbo, you are required to bare my son's heirs then you my are to wear the gown." She smiled at him

"Rylla can you tell me more stories boy Thorin." He asked, she smiles as she held up to colours purple or gold "Gold." Bilbo said as she draped over the collar of Bilbo's gown

"Well, when he was a boy…" he stars saying as she pins the gold to the collar "I caught him and his brother in an embarrassing hold." She chuckled, Bilbo looked at her Rylla could see the confusion in Bilbo's face "Fili and Kili." She said

"Ooooh I see." Bilbo said blushing

"Yes it common here." She said "You see it was up setting for the female lass that going to be married to Frerin blesses his soul, she called the whole thing off."

"Because they were to…together, I thought it was the norm here?" Bilbo asked

"No no not because of that it was because of where they were." The room was filled with giggles

"W...Where were they?" He asked, Rylla looked at him and grinned

"On the table, where the wedding food was laid out for taste testing." Bilbo let out a laugh and tried to hide his face when there was a knock on the door.

Thorin walks in as the other Dwarf woman pulled a screen around Bilbo "Mother I need to speak to Bilbo." He said, he frowned when he heard the giggling "Damn it woman will you stop telling stories of my youth!"

"Bilbo asked."

"I don't want you to be scaring my consort off!" Thorin yelled as Bilbo walked out wearing his own clothes

"Thorin she won't scare me off, I like to hear about your childhood it sweet to know you had a being." He said walking up to him and kissing him

"Damn you Halfling stop giving the time to tell you." Bilbo giggled and kissed his nose

"Lighting up Thorin they are just tales." The Hobbit told him as he walked out the room with Throin chasing after him.


End file.
